


Pasaana Festival

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: You all arrived at Pasaana together. Poe laid out the plan to find the Wayfinder but you stray with an idea of your own – much to his annoyance.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 11





	Pasaana Festival

**Author's Note:**

> All the kudos and comments that I've been receiving have warmed up my heart like nothing else! 
> 
> I love you all from the bottom of my heart <3

You knew that it was a serious mission and that the fate of the entire galaxy depended on their little team, but you were sure as hell glad that they landed on Pasaana that day.

The air was arid and sandy which brought out a bothered growl by Chewbacca and yet, his complaints did nothing to drown out the music of the Festival of the Ancestors or the smile that grew on your face. Poe groaned at their misfortune of a large crowd and glanced back at the group only to see your expression of excitement – looking like you were going to bolt at any given chance.

“What have I done to deserve this?” Poe sighed to himself. Shaking his head briefly, he placed a hand on his hip and laid down the plan once more. “Stick together and look for clues that will lead us to the Wayfinder. Got it?”

There were nods from all, even BB-8 whirred with agreement. You stepped forward and latched onto his arm, your eyes fixed on the colourful clothes and smoke across the plain. 

“I can’t believe we’re going to see it. We’re actually going to be part of the festival.” You said with complete awe.

The rest of the team began their descent to the dancing people while Poe was momentarily held back. He tapped your hand lightly and squinted.

“Can you please remember that we’re here for a mission?” His request finally snapped you back to reality and you cleared your throat, pushing down the excitement while releasing him from your hold.

You both joined up with Finn, Rey, Chewbacca and the droids at the base of the sand hill before walking a few feet forward into the crowd. Ray absorbed the culture with her grin and wide eyes, remarking that it wasn’t something that she’d ever seen before. Poe commented dryly on the lack of obtaining their target, clearly exhausted from the heat which made you smile with a taunt sitting at the tip of your tongue. 

“You know we’re witnessing history right, Poe?” You called above the noise from where you trailed at the back of the group. 

“Well, history is in flux at the moment. If we don’t achieve our goal then this festival might not happen in the next 42 years. What do you think about that?”

Poe glanced back at you to see your reaction and felt his heart leap into his throat. 

“Oh, great!” He groaned loudly, looking around frantically – you weren’t with them anymore. “This is just like the Gungan’s Casino on Canto Bight.”

Finn frowned at his friend as Poe rushed past him. 

“What happened on...?”

“I’ll tell you later. I need you guys to keep going while I fetch (Y/n).” He bolted through the crowd, trying to be discreet as he looked for where you were bound to be lightsaber deep in festivities.

The drums beat heavy and sent vibrations through the sand as the locals performed their traditional dance. Poe grew frustrated unable to locate you until your hair stuck out from the dancing crowd. He wasn’t too far away and as he made his way over, he was able to see glimpses of the way you mirrored their dance style effortlessly swaying from left to right.

Unfortunately, before he could reach you, his path was blocked by a handful of Aki-Aki hauling baskets of kites and fireworks. The colourful smoke blocking his sight and filling his nostrils with the smell of sand and chalk. Poe mistakenly took in a deep breath of frustration and launched into a coughing fit when he inhaled the dry powder.

The pilot frowned and quickly sought to go around the locals and when he succeeded in claiming clear air, he found that you were no longer dancing in his sights. It was almost as if you enjoyed doing this to him. Cursing his luck once again, Poe waded through the dancers until he reached a clearing of stalls that were, as he expected, bustling with Aki-Aki.

Looking for his needle in the local haystack, Poe stayed away from smaller Stormtrooper patrols while he scanned across the market and paused on a figure wearing a yellow festival robe who was suspiciously taller than the rest. Feeling the heaviness in his chest lift, Poe followed his instinct and approached. He was going to reprimand you but quickly realised that you weren’t alone.

You were in deep conversation with an Elder of the Aki-Aki and pleasantly surprised Poe with your knowledge of communicating with them. Forcing a smile, Poe slid himself into the conversation leaning on the stall bench with his elbow, body facing you.

“I thought you said you’d focus?” He wondered. You smiled at the Elder as the small Aki-Aki stooped down to retrieve something.

“I’m focused. I’m just pursuing a different angle.”

“Why?” Poe pressed. “We have a plan. Is it really so difficult for you to stick to it?”

You turned to him and Poe felt his heart hammer in his chest, mind going foggy. Your lips were moving with an explanation but the Resistance pilot struggled to hear anything. He was captivated by the way the sun had illuminated your face, the fabric of the yellow hood moving with the warm breeze.

“... so after that nightmare why would I logically go with your plan?” You asked not realising that he had only caught the end of the question.

“If you follow my lead, I’ll marry you.”

You arched a brow with an unamused expression. “Try again.”

Poe stammered nervously when his brain caught up with what flew out of his mouth, trying to think of something else to persuade you but found himself distracted again and watched as the elderly Aki-Aki placed a bracelet of earth-toned beads around your wrist. The elder then focused on Poe and scowled while speaking in her native tongue.

“What’s-?” 

Your mood lifted at the series of curses that were being presented to the captain and you bumped against his shoulder lightly. 

“Give her your hand.” The gentle nudge prompted Poe to follow the request with bated breath as you smiled by his side. 

“No matter what mission that we’re on, it’s crucial that we make connections with the planets inhabitants. We can only make allies if we multitask and open ourselves up.”

“But right now?” Poe asked, holding up his wrist and shaking the identical bracelet. “With this?”

Sighing at his inability to cooperate or understand your methods, you thanked the Elder and walked in the direction of Chewbacca’s head poking out atop the Aki-Aki heads paying so heed to Poe chasing after you in the sand.

“That’s a traditional Aki-Aki engagement bracelet by the way.” You informed.

Poe’s eyes went wide, lifting his wrist to look at the beads – then he smiled. Maybe it was for the best since his intended engagement ring for you was rolling around in BB-8’s circuits.


End file.
